Lie Back
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Suddenly he remembered a piece of advice he once heard that was supposed to help one get through a certain duty. "Just lie back and think of England." UKUS, Masturbation, light sex.


I heard this phrase and instantly thought to write a short little fic as an "I'm sorry for being so lazy and not posting any new fan fiction in a while so please don't hate me."

I disclaim.

America sat at the desk in his hotel room staring at the mountains of paperwork before him that he needed to finish before tomorrow's world meeting. He'd been working for hour and the piles just seemed to be growing as if taunting him. He sat back in his chair and pulled off Texas, setting the frames aside as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Suddenly he remembered a piece of advice he once heard that was supposed to help one get through a certain duty.

"Just lie back and think of England."

He shook his head. That was just confusing. How were thoughts of the green-eyed nation supposed to help him finish his work?

He rolled his shoulders and shoved his glasses back on his face glaring at the next stack of papers. He supposed Arthur was rather efficient with his work, unlike Alfred who tended to put off his work… which brought him back to his current situation.

Work. Duty. Arthur.

Eh?

That was a thought that just didn't belong. Thinking of the slim nation, with sandy blonde hair, always in a perfectly arranged mess… dammit!…. The American nation growled. Now England was all he could think of!

Those piercing green eyes.

Those perfect pink lips.

Alfred wondered if those lips where smooth and soft. He wanted to taste them feel them against his own.

_~~"Ah~ Alfred~ P-please~" Arthur looked up at him green eyes clouded over with lust. "I need you so badly. I-I can't wait any longer." America leaned down pressing his lips firmly against the smaller nation's passionately, claiming them as his own. England squirmed under him arching up needily. "I want you so badly."~~_

Alfred shook his head clear with a start. Whoa… That just wasn't right. He stood up and took his hand out of his pants where it at some point taken residence, unbeknownst to him, and proceeded to stoke himself half hard, images of the English nation in his mind. He flopped down on the hotel bed and laid back on the pillows with an exasperated sigh. Before he could finish his work he hand to take care of the problem at hand…. quite literally. So, only one thing to do:

Lie back and think of England.

The blue-eyed man opened his pants and pushed them down to free his now aching manhood. With one last groan of annoyance he closed his eyes and slowly danced his fingers down his body instantly relaxing under the touch as he imagined the Englishman's slim fingers rather than his own. His hand ran down to his swollen length where he instantly bucked up into the touch with a moan.

In the room next door, the very same Englishman of the larger man current fantasy was growling, trying to find his headphones in order to drown out the increasing volume of the moans from the AJOINING room that are absolutely not turning him on the least bit. Arthur froze in his tracks as the moans turned to desperate pants, the collar of his shirt suddenly feeling far too tight and…

Was… was that his name he just heard?

Arthur stared at the door separating their rooms and slowly walked over. 'Just one look' he thought and he slowly turned the knob and peered in.

America eyes where screwed shut. His mouth was open with the most beautiful sounds spilling out as his clutched his member roughly imagining the older nation's hand instead of his own. It all felt so good he didn't think he could last much longer. In his mind, the green eyed nation closed his hand around his length slowing down his strokes causing him to whine in protest at the teasing pace, but all protests were swallowed by a cry of pleasure as he felt his length consumed by the wet heat of the other's mouth. It felt so good and so real. Too real… Alfred chanced opening his eyes the so called "British gentleman" crouched between his legs, lips and tongue working in such wonderfully sinful ways. America's moans increased in volume tenfold causing the man pleasuring him to lookup and meet his eyes realising he'd been discovered, however continuing none the less bringing him to competition just moments later.

He detached himself from the panting American and licked his lips slowly very aware of blue eyes following his every move.

"Next time keep the volume down git." And with that, he returned to his room.

'Next time,' thought Alfred, 'I'll lay back and do more than just think of England.'

Now fully satisfied and tension relieved. Alfred proceeded to finish all of his work before the meeting.

Arthur however found himself in a cold shower.


End file.
